Mi monstruito imposible
by Dandelion and Burdock
Summary: Jasper ama a un monstruito. Pero no porta el nombre de Alice. ¿Que tal si ese monstruito es la hija de su hermano? "De hecho hay algo que pudes hacer" "Bésame, Jasper... Bésame..." One-Shot. Jasper&Renesmee.


**»Disclaimmer: **Twilight y los personajes son de Meyer. La trama —aunque no parezca—, _si _es de mi invención.

**»Summary: **Jasper ama a un monstruito, pero no porta el nombre de Alice. ¿Qué pasaría si ese monstruito que ama, es la hija de su hermano?

* * *

**Mi monstruito imposible**

**Capítulo único:  
**_Tío y sobrina, relación precoz._

_«Trata de ser feliz con lo que tienes, vive la vida intensamente, luchando lo conseguirás»_

* * *

La amas. No hay otra explicación.

Por eso la protegiste desde que nació. Por eso alejabas a su madre de ella. Por eso le tenías celos a Edward. Por eso te irritaba que solo Rosalie la tuviera en sus brazos. Por eso sentías tanta rabia y odio hacia Jacob. Por eso matabas de ganas por asesinarlo.

Por eso la ayudas en todo. Por eso la apoyas. Por eso la consuelas cuando rompe en llanto. Por eso la escuchas cuando tiene un secreto. Por eso te obligaste a ganar su confianza y a ser su mejor amigo. Por eso estás con ella cuando nadie la entiende. Por eso la reconfortas cuando tiene miedo. Por eso la dejas dormir en tu regazo tras un día de cansancio. Por eso la miras con adoración. Por eso te parece el más bello de los seres de este planeta. Por eso siempre estás a su lado.

—_Tío Jas_per— Te llamó. Contéstale.

— _¿Qué pasa pequeña?'— _Se acerca y, aunque ya tiene cuerpo de señorita, sabe que en tus brazos siempre habrá espacio para ella. Se sienta en tus piernas y te abraza. La estrechas contra ti y besas sus cobrizos rizos. No contesta. — _¿Nessie?_— alza su rostro de querubín y te mira con esos ojitos brillosos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

— _¿Soy fea, tío?-_—. ¿Fea? ¿¡Fea?! ¡Dios mío! ¡Si es hermosa! ¿Como se atreve a preguntar eso?

— _¿Que diablos estás diciendo Renesmee Carlie Cullen? ¡Tú eres la persona más hermosa que hay en este mundo! Nadie podría igualar tu belleza, linda. Nadie. Ni siquiera tu tía Rosalie—_. La miras. En su carita de ángel ahí marcas de lágrimas, pero también una sonrisa tímida. Y su adorable sonrojo.

— _¿En serio? ¿Tu crees que soy bonita?— _¿Sólo eso?

—_Eres preciosa Renesmee. No hay ser más hermoso en esta mundo que tú—._ Acaricias su sonrosada mejilla con tu pulgar, mirándola como un ciego ve el sol por primera vez.

Ella sonríe de lado, esta vez, con más confianza. Su semblante se vuelve serio

— _¿Pasa algo princesa? _

— _Tengo un… problema —_Te tensas. ¿Un problema? Tú lo resolverás. Cueste lo que cueste.

— _¿Qué tipo de problema? —. _Su sonrojo es notable. Te dan ganas de reír, pero no lo haces. Es idéntica a su madre cuando era humana.

—_Verás…—_suspira_—. Es algo… complicado. Tiene que ver con la pregunta anterior. El caso es que... he notado que mis padres siempre se están besando, al igual que los abuelos, Tío Emm y tía Rosalie, y tía Alice y… tú—. _Su sonrojo fue más pronunciado al mencionar la última palabra. No sabes que quiere decir.

— _¿Tiene algo de malo Nessie? — _Preguntas confundido.

—_No, no... _— la miras vacilar_—. Es sólo que… Me pregunto que se siente besar…_—_._Tragas pesado. Eso no te lo esperabas

—_Oh…_

Es todo lo que puedes decir. El silencio incómodo se rompió con su voz susurrante.

—_Lo he hablado con Jacob— _reprimes un bufido al escuchar ese nombre_—, pero al parecer, él… él no…no quiere besarme—. _Su voz temblorosa te anuncia que está al borde del llanto, de nuevo. Debes hacer algo. No puedes verla llorar. Reconfórtala.

—_Nessie, yo… no sé que puedo hacer para ayudarte…no puedo obligar a Jacob a besarte, aún si me lo pidieras._

Y si lo hiciera, jamás le dirías al perro.

Ella agacha su cabeza, y fija la vista en sus manos reposando en su regazo. Su rostro enrojece hasta la raíz de su cabello.

—_De hecho…— _murmura _—, hay algo que puedes hacer…_

Alza su sonrojado rostro y te mira. En sus ojos hay lágrimas a punto de desbordarse.

—Bésame_— _susurra, aún sonriendo un poco de lado_—. Bésame Jasper…_

Sientes que la cabeza te da vueltas y que te ahogas. ¿Es eso posible? Bueno, sólo ella sabe hacerte sentir así. ¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Qué la beses? ¿En que piensa? ¿Por qué te lo pide a ti? ¿Por qué no a otro? No. Eso te alegra. Que te haya elegido a ti y no a otro. ¿Por qué te alegra? Por favor, tú lo sabes. Ya te lo dije. ¡La amas! ¿No te das cuenta? La manera en que la miras, la manera en que la adoras, la manera en que la quieres… Todo encaja perfectamente.

— _¡¿Qué?! Nessie yo…_

Pierdes el hilo de lo que decías cuando sientes sus labios chocar con los tuyos. Sientes sus frágiles manos en tu cuello mientras tú, poco temeroso, rodeas su cintura con un brazo y posas tu mano libre en su cuello. Sus labios son suaves, cálidos y se amoldan perfectamente a los tuyos. Se mueven contra tus labios divinamente. Su dulce aliento te embriaga cuando entreabre sus labios, pidiéndote permiso para entrar en tu boca. Su lengua saludó gustosa a la tuya. Acaricias su labio inferior con tu lengua y te separas, solo unos 3 centímetros cuando mucho. Abres los ojos y te encuentras con unos chocolates que brillan.

—_Renesmee…—_susurras.

—_Jasper…—_Toma tu rostro en sus cálidas manos y roza suavemente sus labios con los tuyos

—_Gracias…_

—_No hay porque—. _Murmuras con voz ronca.

—_Te quiero—_ Dos palabras, ocho letras, millones de emociones.

Tu corazón da un brinco al escuchar esa frase. Te dan ganas de pararte y dar miles de saltos. Gritar hasta quedarte sin voz o cantar algo, lo que sea. Ahora eres tú el que sonríe de lado. Colocas un mechón de cabello cobrizo tras su oreja. Alzas su mentón y le das un suave beso, otra vez. La estrechas aún más en tus brazos.

—_Yo también te quiero Nessie. Mi pequeño monstruito…_

Monstruito… Así le dices a tu esposa. ¿Y ahora que? ¿Qué harás con Alice? ¿Qué pasará con Renesmee?

Tantas preguntas, ninguna respuesta…

Sólo no pienses en ello. Enfócate en el presente Jasper Hale. Vive lo que tengas que vivir. Concéntrate en la frágil mujercita que tienes en tus brazos, que se aferra a ti como si su vida dependiera de ello y que, por algún milagro divino, te pidió que la besaras. Céntrate en eso y en nada más. Ámala, vive con ella lo que tengas que vivir. Siendo su tío, siendo su cómplice, siendo, si es necesario, _el otro. _Deja volar libre tu pensamiento, deja la preocupación para otro momento. Trata de ser feliz con lo que tienes, vive la vida intensamente. Tal vez, en un futuro muy lejano, ella se quede contigo. Lucha por ella Hale.

_Lucha por tu monstruito imposible._

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Pff, _creo _que salió bien xD. Idea sacada del lugar más recóndito de mi cerebreo, _única y exclusivamente para_ ustedes. ¿Por qué Jasper siempre protegía _siempre_ a Renesmee? ¿Por qué siempre la apartaba de Bella? ¿La quería más que como a una sobrina?... son las preguntas de las que saqué esto.

Ojalá lo hallan disfrutado.

Bzz;*

**.CrazyLee.~**


End file.
